1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a 3D modeling technology, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for generating a 3D image by using a plurality of 2D photograph images.
2. Description of the Related Art 3D modeling technologies have been actively developed in computer graphics fields or computer vision fields. In the computer graphics fields, sophisticated computer aided design (CAD) systems for modeling geometric information and material information on an object in a 3D space have been developed. However, since the geometric information on the object in a real world is very complex and accurately modeling lighting effects is difficult, the aforementioned techniques cannot be easily applied to produce a realistic image. In the computer vision fields, techniques for obtaining 3D geometric information from 2D images and obtaining material information on an object under a lighting condition in a real world by using real images have been developed. However, in the aforementioned techniques, there is a problem in that calculation for obtaining the 3D geometric information is very complex.